wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Azrael is the name given to the current assassin whose origin was started by the The Order of St. Dumas. Each assassin gains the equipment and title of the one before them in order to "enforce god's will". Two variations have been recognized by Mega as ones who interact with the heroes of the time; one is genetically enhanced to be a pinnacle of human physical prowess, second only to Batman, while the other is a former marine. Powers & Abilities Legacy Base Stats Drax Base Stats Advanced Techniques Divine Protection *'Innate': Empowered by divine protection, any move associated with darkness deal 25% less damage. In addition, the suit lowers physical projectile and fire damage by 45% (75% for Legacy). Holy Silence - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Azrael instantly teleports. Any enemy nearby him at the end of the teleportation will be silenced for 1 second. Any advanced technique being used by the enemy will be put on cooldown. If the enemy is not using an advanced technique, 92 base special true damage will be dealt instead. All damage done to the silenced opponent will deal 15% extra damage. Virtue's Lunge - 11 second cooldown *'Active': Azrael dashes to a target to strike them, dealing 115 base damage. With his blade outwards, Azrael then spins, dealing 60 base damage. Azrael can then choose to dash again over the next 4 seconds, dealing 75 base damage to any opponent he strikes during the dash. Savior's Salvation - 20 second cooldown *'Passive': Azrael naturally heals .25% of his health per second. This passive is lost during cooldown. *'Active': Azrael focuses, allowing him to pray to god. Holy forces then heal him for up to 15% of his maximum health over the course of 5 seconds. At any time, Azrael is able to cancel the heal, allowing him to instead strike for 15% of the enemy's current health at the cost of losing all health he has recovered. Enforcement of God's Will - 90 second cooldown *'Active': Azrael stabs an opponent with holy strength, stunning them while dealing 50 base physical damage. He then draws a symbol around the opponent before uttering the phrase, "May God have mercy on your soul." Azrael then stabs them again as light erupts from the ground, dealing 425 base special damage along with 75% of the target's special attack/special defense. If the opponent has been influenced by evil or has been using a move associated with darkness, Azrael can reset all cooldowns for both him and the opponent to their original amount to deal an additional 70 base special damage through a surge of light. Azrael then draws the darkness from within the opponent and proceeds to blast them towards another opponent, dealing damage equal to 45% of the target's attack/defense stat to both opponents. Item layout Unique *Smoke Pellet *Wrist-mounted flaming blade *Flamethrowers *Projectile Blades *'Sword of Sin' - 40 attack damage, 15 armor penetration **'Unique Passive' - Any opponent hit by this blade will lose 10 additional health with each attack. **'Unique Active' - Ignites the opponent, dealing 137 true damage over 5 seconds. All healing done during this time is reduced by 15%. 1 minute cooldown. *'Sword of Salvation' - 25 ability power, 35 magic resistance, 29 attack damage, 35 tenacity **'Unique Passive' - Any opponent hit by this blade will lose 10 special attack and special defense. Any attack against the opponent that scales positively on either two stats will be calculated with the original stats. **'Unique Active' - Heals self for 72 health and allies for 36 health. The sword then creates a shield that absorbs up to 210 damage. 1 minute cooldown.